1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a differential detection method of a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic products have been developed towards operation convenience, small volume and large screen size, so that many electronic products adopt touch panels to save the keyboard or manipulating key, which further makes the disposable area expanded. The most common touch panels currently can be roughly divided into various modes of touch panels: resistive, capacitive, infrared and ultrasonic. A traditional touch panel requires at least two indium tin oxide films (ITO films) so as to respectively measure touch positions in X and Y directions. According to the touch technique of a traditional capacitive touch panel, four-corner connection electrodes at the ITO film of the capacitive touch panel with applied certain electric signals are used. When a finger touches any point on the capacitive touch panel, the finger would take away the charges coupled onto the capacitive touch panel so that the currents of the four-corner connection electrodes are changed. By detecting the energy variation and the difference thereof on the above-mentioned four-corner connection electrodes, the capacitive touch panel can judge the touch behaving and the touch position. However, the conventional capacitive touch panel only judges the touch behaving of a single point.